Category talk:British Government and Politics
We can easily support a category for Members of the Privy Council. The problem is, while I haven't dug too deeply into it yet, it looks like it will be almost entirely made up of Prime Ministers, plus the Cecils and Devereux. Enough of a difference to make it worth creating? Turtle Fan 03:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :A quick scan reveals that Charles Cornwallis is on the list, as is William Howe, 5th Viscount Howe. Seems viable so far. TR 16:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::So those five and then PMs as a subcat? Turtle Fan 03:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't see much sense in that. From what I can tell, few of the PMs we have were actually part of that group. I'd just create the Privy Council Subcat and let it stand alone. TR 04:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Really? I thought PMs were Councillors as a matter of course. Turtle Fan 11:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Perhaps now. In the early going of the PM's office, there seems to have been some inconsistency as to that policy. In the 19th century, you do see the sitting PMs regularly on the council. But after staring at the list for a good 20 minutes, I notice several 18th century PMs missing. It could that they are there and I'm simply not seeing them, of course. It's hard to distinguish amongst random names of lords at some point. ::::::All right, it seems that the Cabinet is a committee of the PC so every Cabinet member is a Privy Councillor while he's sitting on the Government front bench. As far as I can tell, that's been the case since the Act of Union. So PMs is a subcategory of Privy Councillors, as are Chancellors and Foreign Secretaries. Suppose I'll have to look through MPs to see if there's anyone else. Turtle Fan 04:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I should also point out our lone Canadian PM, Robert Borden, was part of the Privy Council for Canada. I don't know how that impacts your proposed category, if at all. TR 16:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, I did him up the same way we do Confederates who held the equivalent offices to US leaders in OTL. Not quite the same, but it works quite well for our purposes. Turtle Fan 04:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Additionally, several future monarchs and members of the Royal Family served on the council, including Prince Arthur Albert, 1st Duke of Connaught and Strathearn, George V of Britain, Edward VIII of Britain, and Elizabeth II of Britain. TR 04:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sub-category Ordering We have a baker's dozen of sub-cats now with a mish-mash of alphabetizing; some by the first letter of the sub-cat, others by a particular designation. We should standardize this. What jumps out for me is the political parties, having Labour under "L" while the Conservatives, Liberals and Whigs are under "B" for British. We also have "British Monarchs‎", "Monarchs of ..." "England‎/Scotland" and "Monarchs of the UK" with the last designated under "U" and the other three by first letter (arbitrarily "B" or "M"). Since "England", Scotland" and the "UK" are all sub-cats of "Britain", they may or may not need to be here but ordering still needs to be standardized. ML4E (talk) 17:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Wow, that got out of hand. :Ok, since this is the "British Government" category, we don't need to alphabetize by nationality. This includes "England", "Scotland" and "UK". Instead it should be by office or position, etc. Party members should be alphabetized by the name of party (e.g. "British Conservatives" should be "C"), Monarchs are ok under M (we have them alphabetized by country name in the "Monarchs" category), Members of Parliament should probably be under P, as should princes of Wales, etc. TR (talk) 18:19, February 7, 2017 (UTC)